


You Make My Heart, Heart Flutter Like A Tilt-A-Whirl

by TorontoBeagleLeafs



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Natasha plays matchmaker, References to Hockey Players, Steve Is Crushing Like A 12 Year Old Girl, blind dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 11:31:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4833758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TorontoBeagleLeafs/pseuds/TorontoBeagleLeafs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve feels fluttering in his chest everytime he sees Bucky. Lovey-dovey fluttering. Natasha, being the sly dog she is, does something about that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Make My Heart, Heart Flutter Like A Tilt-A-Whirl

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Bring Down the House' by Dean Brody.

Everytime Steve laid on Bucky, he felt the exact same fluttering in his chest. It was amount to the same feeling he got when he had first been on a thing called a Tilt-A-Whirl.

It was really bad. Bucky was his best friend. Steve wasn't supposed to love him like this. He was supposed to love hanging out with him, not be in love with him.

Ever since he had discovered his feelings, Steve had agreed to allowing his friends to setting him up on blind dates. All of the guys and girls had been nice enough, but none of them were Bucky.

Steve was ready to call the whole blind dating thing quits and just mope around like a hurt puppy about his feelings. It was his other best friend, Natasha, that convinced him to try one more blind date. If it didn't work, she would help him mope about by providing the ice cream and cookies.

Reluctantly, Steve agreed. What harm could one more do? 

Three days after his conversation with Natasha, Steve walked into a sports themed restaurant. He had to say, it was awesome. The wall by his table was dedicated to the history of the New York Rangers. Steve quite enjoyed hockey. For the gaming aspect of it and for the aspect of the attractive hockey players, namely Joffrey Lupul and Henrik Lundqvist.

He was skimming through the menu when he heard footsteps walk up to his table and stop. He thought it was the waiter, so he dropped the menu, looking up. Instead, he saw Bucky standing there, holding a single red rose. Steve blinked a couple of times, just to make sure he wasn't hallucinating.

"Buck...?" Steve sounded confused as he spoke. "What're you doing here?"

Bucky slid in across from Steve. He looked up at the mural of Mark Messier, almost as if he was looking to it for answers. He looked back down a moment later. "I guess I'm your date."

Steve shoved a pinky into each of his ears, twirling them. He needed to make sure that he had heard Bucky right. "Is Natasha playing a cruel joke on me? She knows how much I lo-" Steve cut himself off. He didn't need to finish that sentence, out if fear this actually was a practical joke.

"You love me?" Bucky looked at Steve, a shocked expression washing over his face.

All Steve could muster was a nod. Bucky thrust the rose into Steve's hand. Steve looked at it for a moment before realizing what was going on. Bucky loved him too. This was like a dream come true. The one thing Steve had wanted since they were teenagers was finally happening.

Steve leaned over the table, kissing Bucky quickly. Bucky blushed as deep as the red of the Rangers logo. Pulling back, Steve felt that telltale fluttering in his chest.

"I..." Steve gulped, gathering the words in his throat. He motioned between the two of them. "...since we were teenagers."

Bucky looked a little dumbfounded. "I guess we have to make up for a lot of lost time. What do ya say we go to the Rangers game next week to make up for it?" Bucky looked at Steve, punching him in the shoulder. "They're playing Toronto. I know how much you love staring at Lupul and Lundqvist. Now you can see them together."

It was Steve's turn to blush as deep as the red of the logo. Bucky laughed as he leaned back in the seat. 

Steve felt the flutter again. Now, if anyone asked, it was the best feeling in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> The Maple Leafs play against the Rangers in New York on October 30th, 2015. This story, then, takes place on October 23rd, 2015.


End file.
